Dream
by kikkokalabud
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were destined to find each other. Through their dreams, they connected and eventually, they finally meet. But when things are starting to get better, death will make things worst. Destiny doesn't define LOVE. Choice does.
1. Awake

**_DREAM: Awake_**

"Who…are…you?" those words came out from my mouth once I saw the girl I always dreamt of. And this wasn't the typical "I saw her in a _Playboy _magazine from somewhere before." She was meant for me. I have to make her remember me. We dreamt of each other. We were soul mates. I was her other half—her weakness, and my strength.

"Sir, you have to take this." She looked exactly the same—dark mysterious hair, insipid skin and deep brown eyes. Again, she was exactly the same. But, wait. It's still not her.

"Joanna," I mouthed, looking at her I.D.

"Honey, you need to take the shot. OK, I know you're scared, this was the exact same thing happened when you got hit by a bike when you were 3, so, I brought some baby wipes and I also have some gummy bears—"

"Mom, I'm fine!" I shouted. She wouldn't stop talking. And that's why I loved her. My dad looked at me, puzzled. Maybe he thought I was going crazy.

"Troy. Stop fidgeting." My dad was always strict on me. I was getting used to it. They sorta treated me like some big baby with a giant baby bottle. Ever since I was young, I was always sickly and sorta got into a lot of accidents. Yes, admittedly, I was a natural klutz.

Eventually, I took the shot and still can't wait to get out of the hospital later tonight to ask the nurse out. She might probably be older than me but I was just curious about her. In my head, I was going crazy. But, I was too intelligent that I kinda figured that one out.

"I think I know you." Well, I was probably unintelligent after all, but I also figured that one out.

"Excuse me?" She questioned. My mom and dad looked at us.

"Ah, yes, Troy. She was the one who gave you all those shots for the past days when you were still in deep coma. You probably talked since you talk in your sleep. I told you not to watch those cheesy alien invasion movies—they give you nightmares." My mom was sorta getting annoying.

"Joanna…Montez." I read her name.

"Yes, _Troy Bolton_?" Her tone was so sexy, and yet so sarcastic.

"That's enough, Troy." Dad was getting all so cranky.

"Could I ask you out?"

"What?" three of them, in chorus, said.

"Sir, thanks but, no thanks, so, sorry," she looked away to my parents and signaled them that she was going out. I was frustrated. I never had problems with girls but this one was damn difficult and obviously playing hard to get. When she went out, my parents looked worried. They might thought I was having hallucinations and some of those crazy stages you have when you get healed from being hit by a truck. Well this one, was totally not.

She was always in my dreams—began playing with my cerebral system and danced in my mind. I was in a deep coma when those shit happened. Of course, there was no sex. I was having a fairy-tale phase the whole time and the settings were pretty much Disney, so, definitely, nothing erotic occurred. But, the nurse in the hospital wasn't her. She just looked like another replica.

That night, we went home. I ran to my room as fast as I can—I was in the hospital for a week and I heal fast—to avoid any awkward "you're a teenager, we understand" talks. I was 21 and I still lived with my parents. I wanted to take film school but my parents insisted I take up law—but, hello? Only child here, they'd give me everything I wanted. But for the meantime, I'd stayed home and go to NYU next month when I get healed.

I couldn't sleep though. The nurse's face was really hard to picture out. Her face is finally fading. It was turning into a blur. I was so mad that I want to poke out my eyeballs and adjust some imaginary wires and switch on some clicks or something. But I couldn't. I have to go back to the hospital…

_Dream….dream…dream…_

_A girl in her late teens walked slowly in the sea shore. She wore a long wedding gown. Smiling, she seemed like dancing in the waters. She invites Troy to join her. Her face was now clear and he remembers. She was mouthing something…_

_"Find me…"_

_"Find me…"_

_

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've deleted two of my stories. They seemed pretty lamed so I wanted to write something mature but also teen-worthy. So, this would only be a 6-chapter fanfic because if I'd make it longer, then, I'd run out of ideas. This chap is really short but the next ones would be longer and would explain about the story MUCH better. Thanks if you'd review. **


	2. Convince Me p1

_**DREAM: Convince Me, Part One**_

**GABRIELLA**

The halls of Yale University were quite overwhelming. Everybody looked at me as I walked out of the campus. And now, I have to face the long-hour ride back to Rochester. My aunt smiled at me when I was about to open the door of the car, and she was somehow gesturing I should sit in the front—I'll sit in the back.

"So, how was the interview?" she asked. Obviously, she would and then comes the long talk about why I should pick Harvard.

"It was…cool," I replied, not looking at her, and put on my earphones and listened to my iPod. I loved music as much as I loved school. I wasn't a straight A person because I sucked in P.E though. But, I was lucky enough to be in the honor's class. I've written stories in but they were…uhm…ignored. All these things add up to Gabriella Montez' profile who's going to an Ivy League school just like her smart-ass sisters.

I woke up and I was back in Rochester. Damn, home sweet home. My aunt waved goodbye once she made sure I was inside the premises of my sister's house. When she left, I saw the baby sitter, taking a nap with Joanna's son, Ricky on the floor, counting all the sitter's freckles.

Annoyed, I gestured Ricky to the kitchen.

"Where's mommy?"

"She is in the hospital fighting ninja doctors!"

"Well, since she's out, you want to come with me to the movie house and watch The Time Traveler's Wife?"

"That movie's for you. I love to go watch Ponyo."

"Ricky, that's a...uhm…"—need to think of an idea—"an R-rated film. Kids are not allowed." That was fucked up.

He completely believed it. God, kids these days. But the showtime for the movie was in about three more hours so I think I need to rest my head. I carried little Ricky upstairs so we could go to sleep. Once he was fast asleep,—it only took me 5 minutes, the baby sitter must've forgotten my nephew was actually human and he needs sleep—I rested my head to the soft pillow and started to dream.

This was my favorite part in sleeping. He was there all the time. I didn't get his name. But he's definitely mine. He talked to me once but he was just murmuring some Old English. He's such a dreamboy. I could die right now and find him in the heaven I believe in. Ah…The dreams started when I was young. And they never stopped. I wrote a fanfic about it but again, they were ignored. So, I deleted them anyways.

But sometimes, they shock me. Some scenes were scary and sad. I sometimes cry when I wake up and the tears wouldn't stop. It was like a movie, every time I dream. Everything was kinda like perfect and well-directed. But the acting was natural so I didn't believe it was. Probably, it's kind of an 'author' thing. Dreams will haunt me for inspiration or something.

The next thing I knew, I woke up and it was already 8 in the evening—so much for Rachel McAdams' movie. I checked the clock and searched for Ricky. He wasn't here. But I heard my sister's voice around the house. Oh, fuck—her husband's probably got the promotion. I hear her screaming with glee or something. My sister works at this hospital as a nurse. And her husband's a bank teller—and now he's the manager. Good for him.

Me? I stay home and watch Ricky. Next month, I'll be going to Yale. But now, I want to figure out something I haven't thought of doing years ago. I wanted to find the guy in my dreams. He could be here anywhere or something. Gaah. I went down to join the occasion—yahoo.

"Hey, congrats, Rick for the promotion!" I sounded convincing.

"Well, it was, oh, it's not that of a big deal!" Huh. Really.

"How was the interview?" My sister, Joanna basically ripped off my look. Well, that's totally cool but, I wanted to be unique. Some say we REALLY look alike. I don't get it.

"It was cool. I was the first one who got there…probably the only one," I laughed nervously at the end.

We ate dinner, of course. And we haven't talked about anything but their plan on moving to Los Angeles two weeks from now. I wasn't thrilled or saddened because I'll stay in an apartment for the meantime before I start packing up for Yale. Of course, I'd be free to lose my virginity but that would be useless since I'm planning to be a nun. Wow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Part Two won't be based on any of Troy or Gabriella's POV anymore. The previous chapter was just to introduce Troy and this one is for Gabriella. The next one, well, will come out by Tuesday so, just review please!**


End file.
